Sibling Rivalry
by sailorgoldensun
Summary: A new enemy arrives trying to destroy Serena and gain the throne to the solar system
1. Chapter 1

  
Sibling Rivalry  
Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to write this fan fic when my cuz, sailor_silver_moon wrote one herself. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. Oh and by the way it happens just after Sailor Moon S. Well here goes….(but first the disclaimer)  
Disclaimer: No, I am not creative enough to create Sailor Moon! I don't own it or make it up or anything like that! Please don't think that I have the rights to Sailor Moon, because I don't!!!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to its respective owner such as Dic, Pioneer and Cartoon Network. NOW on to the story…  
Chapter One  
One warm summer night, underneath full moon two figures could be seen gliding across the streets. One was slightly taller and appeared to be following the other. The taller figure wore a long dark jacket with a hood that hid her face. The other figure, slightly shorter but thinner looked around nervously trying to see if any one was following her. Her hair was stuffed inside a baseball cap, but short golden wisps of hair still were showing. The shorter figure made her way to a park bench, where another figure was sitting very casually. The other figure quietly hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation…  
"Did anyone see you come here?" the sitting figure questioned  
"Um…I don't anyone did, except maybe a few squirrels" the short figure replied. "Oh Darien, why do we have to keep meeting in secret?"  
"Serena" Darien sighed, "How many times do I have to explain it to you? The other girls always are spying on us during our dates, and this is the only way we can keep out dates secret"  
"Oh yeah, I remember" Serena said. The two figures kissed…  
the next day  
  
"So Serena…" said Raye  
"what?" Serena questioned  
"How was your secret date with Darien last night?" she giggled  
"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE" Serena bellowed  
"what?" Raye replied innocently  
"You were spying on me and Darien again" Serena said beginning to cry.  
"yeah, but that's nothing to cry about Serena" Raye replied beginning to get annoyed  
"Why are you always so mean to me" Serena cried out between sobs  
"Stop crying you are such a baby" Raye replied  
"I am not"  
"You are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Not"  
"Are"  
"Not"  
"Are"  
*thpt" both Serena and Raye are making the face we all so love with their tongue's sticking out and one eye b lid pulled down  
"Hi Raye, Hi Serena" Ami said as she caught up with the two.  
"Hi Ami" Serena replied cheerfully.  
"Luna wanted us to meet at your temple today, Raye"  
"That's fine, but why does she want us to meet. Is there a problem or something?" Raye asked trying to ignore Serena who had just tripped over.  
"Luna just said that some weird things were happening around town and wanted to talk to us"  
"We'll met around 7:00 tonight, okay?'  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, I got it"   
"Now Serena you better not be late this time" Raye said  
"Oh shut up, Raye" Serena snapped back  
  
that night at the temple  
"Where is Serena, she is soo late!" Raye fumed. "I even warned her not to be late tonight"  
"she's way beyond late" Mina sighed  
"Serena's always late" Lita said  
"Even Serena usually isn't this late" said Ami beginning to worry  
Meanwhile, at Darien's apartment  
*Ding Dong*  
"Coming" Darien shouted. He opened the door to reveal a stunningly beautiful young lady. She appeared to be about Serena's age and had shiny jet-black hair, which fell to her waist. She was dressed in a short black skirt with high slits and a spotless white button down shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top to reveal a beautiful necklace. The necklace was on a sparkling silver chain and hanging from it was a large pendent with a beautiful black diamond surrounded by tiny white glittering diamonds. The large black gem sparkled brilliantly and an inscription in a foreign language could be seen glittering in silver on the gem. The beautiful necklace accented her chocolate brown eyes which were remarkably similar to Darien's but held none of his warmth, but instead were cold as steel. Her fair face was beautiful and looked almost perfect despite the fact that she wore no make-up. Black pencil thin high heel shoes increased her height considerably. Her body was well toned and slender and it looked as though she worked out. As her cold eyes swept over Darien, I chill swept over his entire body.  
"Um...what...what can I do for you miss" Darien stammered surprised by her good looks but taken aback by her cold eyes.  
"Are you the one they call Darien?" she said, her voice cold as ice.  
"Um...yes, I guess so" Darien stammered, "Who are you?"  
The girl continued ignoring his question, "You are prince Darien, the future king of the entire earth and husband of Neo Queen Serenity?"  
"But...How did you know...who are you?'' Darien questioned her surprised  
"My name is Teresa" she spoke her voice getting a bit softer "But Darien you may call me Terri"  
"Who told you about..." Darien began  
"Darien your girlfriend is gonna pay for stealing my dreams. You are gonna uphold your promise to me" she said her voice as cold as ever.  
"What are you talking about? I don't even know who the heck you are"  
"Oohhh Darien" a voice sang out "your door was open so I decided to come in…Darien who is this girl?"  
"Serena please go. I don't want you to get hurt" Darien pleaded   
"Darien, do you have a new girlfriend?" Serena said beginning to cry  
"Serena it is nothing like that but you have to get away for here as fast as you can" Darien said  
"But...Darien...I thought I was your girlfriend?" Serena said wailing  
"Serena, you are my only girlfriend. But right now I need you to leave! Okay Serena?" Darien said  
"You are not going anywhere Serena or should I say princess Serenity?" Teresa said maliciously turning towards Serena her eyes glaring at her with intense hatred.  
"Have we met" Serena said talking a step back towards Darien  
"Instead of my being queen, it's was Darien who was deemed worthy. Oh well I thought at least he'll share power with me, but no you came and stole him from me. Well I'm back and with or without Darien I getting what I want. I'm back and with vengeance" Teresa suddenly began to focus all her strength into a ball of energy aimed straight at Serena…  
  
  
So what do you guys think? Please send any comments or questions you have to sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com/  
I'll try to post a chapter every week if possible. Thanx for your support  
-FISH 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to write this fan fic when my cuz, sailor_silver_moon wrote one herself. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. Oh and by the way it happens just after Sailor Moon S. Well here goes….(but first the disclaimer)  
Disclaimer: No, I am not creative enough to create Sailor Moon! I don't own it or make it up or anything like that! Please don't think that I have the rights to Sailor Moon, because I don't!!!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to its respective owner such as Dic, Pioneer and Cartoon Network. NOW on to the story…  
  
Chapter 2:   
Teresa began to release the energy blast aiming right at Serena when a voice cried out "Venus, love chain...Encircle" Teresa daintily stepped aside avoiding the blast  
"Is that all you've got?" she scoffed as the four scouts appeared in front of Serena protecting her in case of another blast. She began to focus her energy into another blast when a hoarse voice cried out "Teresa my majesty leave them, you are not strong enough yet to take them all on now"  
"Don't you worry scouts, I'll be back to finish you off" Teresa laughed as she disappeared in a flash.  
  
A few days later at Raye's temple  
"Scouts there have been a lot of strange occurrences recently around down" Luna said  
"It could have something to do with that young lady who tried to attack you and Darien" Ami told Serena who was busy reading comic books  
"That psycho lady? Maybe?" Serena said preoccupied with reading her comic book  
"Did Darien know who she was?" Ami asked  
"I don't know" Serena answered.  
"Scouts listen to me! Stay on your guard...especially you Serena! She knows that you're Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, she could attack you at any time. Stay alert you guys" Luna warned.  
"Okay" the four scouts answered in unison  
"Serena?" Luna asked  
"Huh...Oh yeah Luna. Sure" Serena answered still reading the comic book  
"Okay you guys we better leave, Looks like a storm is coming" Mina said watching the dark clouds quickly roll in. The scouts left hurriedly trying to get to their homes before the storm broke. Serena however still reading her comic book got caught in the torrential rains. Serena was caught off guard when a fork of lightning lit up the dark sky followed by the crash of thunder and she screamed. She began to run through the deserted streets as fast as she could trying to get home. A fork of lightning lit up the sky and in the corner of her eye she saw something down the street…it was a figure dressed in a jet-black cloak. She turned towards the figure to get a better look, when suddenly it saw her and began to run towards her. Serena gave a yelp of fright as she tried to turn and outrun the figure. The figure quickly caught up and grabbed Serena around the waist pulling her down onto the cold hard cement sidewalk. As the figure fell down next to Serena, it's hood fell back revealing the face of Teresa. Her cold brown eyes glared at Serena as she quickly got up and gathered a ball of glowing red energy. An ice cold wave a fear swept over Serena's body paralyzing her. Teresa raised the glowing ball of energy up to her face, which was contorted with anger, suddenly she released it at Serena. Serena gathered all her strength and jumped aside trying to avoid the blast. She had not jumped fast enough as her right leg was caught by the blast of energy. Serena screamed in agony as she crumpled onto the sidewalk. Meanwhile Teresa had readied another blast of pulsing red energy aimed directly at Serena and was about to release it when a voice cried out "Stop it!" Teresa violently turned around to see Darien running towards them. As he ran through the rain he began to transform. His jacket blowing in the wind turned into a glistening black cape, while his jeans and T-shirt transformed into a tuxedo. A mask appeared on his face shielding his eyes from view, and a top hat replaced his baseball cap. Teresa forgot about the blast of energy in her hands and it began to dissipate into the rain until nothing was left of it.  
"Don't hurt her" Tuxedo Mask said blocking Serena from Teresa, "she hasn't done anything to hurt you"  
"She has taken away my chance to become queen of the earth. With her out of the way I can become queen" Teresa boomed  
"We have no idea what you are talking about. Picking on an innocent young girl…" Darien said (A/N: Darien is preaching again in his tuxedo mask voice)  
"Oh shut Up" Teresa snapped. Her eyes locked on to Darien's and a symbol shaped like a sideways figure eight appeared on her forehead. A beam shot across from the symbol onto Darien's forehead and the same symbol appeared. (A/N: This triggers a flashback for Darien)  
~Flashback~  
Darien sees a five-year-old version of himself playing with a younger girl with warm brown eyes and jet-black hair down to her waist.  
"Darien, when you grow up what are you gonna be?" the girl asked  
"I wanna be someone important" Darien answered  
"But you already are a prince"  
"Yeah, but I didn't do anything like save a person's life or anything"  
"So you don't wanna be king"  
"Nope, I wanna be a superhero"  
"You mean like Spiderman and Superman"  
"Yep, I want to fly too"  
"When I grew up I wanna be a queen like Mommy is"  
"If I grew up and I still don't wanna be king, you can be queen instead"  
"Yippee, I wanna be called Super Queen Teresa"  
"My majestic majesty super queen Teresa!"  
"Darien, you are so silly"  
"Not half as silly as you are, Terri"  
"Darien! Teresa! Time for Dinner" a sweet voice calls out  
"Coming mommy" the two reply, running towards the voice  
~End Flashback~  
"Teresa, you're my sister" Darien asked stunned by the news, "But...But...How is that possible"  
"Darien, why did you leave me for her" Teresa said coldly pointing at the unconscious figure of Serena.  
"Terri, I never meant to choose you over her" Darien stammered  
"Don't act innocent" Teresa snapped back  
"Ouch I feel as though I got fun over by a semi" Serena said trying to get up from the wet pavement. She glanced around and spotted Teresa.  
"You, your still here! I'm gonna whip your butt right...ouch! Dang it my leg must be broken! I can't even walk" Serena whined  
"Serena! Are you okay?" Darien asked rushing to her side  
"How touching" Teresa snapped, "Have any last words?"  
"I do, Uranus...," a voice cried out from the shadows, "World Shaking!". A blast of energy traveling along the ground aimed directly at Teresa. Teresa jerked aside barely avoiding the blast, which singed the tips of her hair. Teresa began to laugh maliciously and focused all her strength but instead of creating a ball of energy, her entire body began to glow as the energy washed over her. She began to glow brighter and brighter as the energy coursed through all her veins. As the energy surrounding her grew brighter and brighter it began to change from violent red to a brilliant white. As the white energy became even brighter she shouted out "Dark energy…Transform". Suddenly a wave of midnight black energy washed over her entire body obscuring her from view, and she began to transform. Her short black skirt and white button-down was replaced by a tight black dress, which ended a few inches above the knees. The dress was held up by two black straps, which were tied up behind her neck. Her pencil high heels were replaced by jet-black high-heeled boots which went up to her knees. Her nails glowed white, as black nail polish appeared. Her hair was swept back and tied up into a bun with ringlets of hair falling next to her face. The beautiful pendent necklace began to glow as it too transformed. The silver chain glowed as it changed into a choker onto which the pendent was fastened. As the waves of energy washing over her subsided, she began to laugh maliciously.   
"Oh no" Uranus said. Teresa smirked as she produced a huge blast of energy instantly from the tip of her index finger.   
"Now, it is time to die!" Teresa said as she prepared to fire the ball of energy at the Serena, Uranus, and Tuxedo Mask.   
"I beg to disagree" a voices called out. A figure appeared from the shadows. It was that of sailor Neptune. She moved next to Sailor Uranus who was protecting Serena and Tuxedo Mask from Teresa.   
"Do you think that you two pitiful Sailor losers can defeat me?" Teresa scoffed still holding the ball of energy at the tip of her finger. She smirked as she prepared to release the ball of pulsing energy right at the two sailor scouts.  
"Teresa, my majesty, let them be. You aren't strong enough to take them an all on at once yet. Please my mistress!" a harsh voice croaked out from somewhere, "We'll be able to finish them off later, my queen"  
"I'll finish you, Serena! You better watch your back Princess" Teresa warned before disappearing in a flash of light.  
"Darien, what was that all about?" Neptune asked  
"Teresa...is my younger sister" Darien replied snapping out of a trance.  
"What?" Amara and Michelle asked in unison (A/N: When I use a sailor scout name the character is in the sailor form, when I use a name (Serena, Ami, Michelle) then they are in their human form. Get it? Got it? Good!)   
"She's your sister? Why didn't you tell me before that you had a sister? Darien…" Serena whined.  
" I didn't even know. I just found out. Serena you should go to the hospital and get your leg checked out" Tuxedo Mask said  
"We'll take her in my car" Amara said as Darien picked Serena up and carried her to Amara's car.  
the next day at Raye's temple  
"Where are Luna and Serena" Raye fumed  
"Serena's always late so that's nothing new, but Luna is usually on time" Mina said  
"Maybe Serena is at home studying" Ami said looking up from her AP Biology textbook. Sweat drops appear on all the back of their heads.  
"Or not" Raye replied  
"Still, I'm starting to get worried about those two being so late. Hey you guys there's Darien coming up the steps maybe he knows what happened to those two" Lita said  
"Hey girls" Darien said as he approached the girls   
"Have you seen Luna or Serena?" Raye asked angrily  
"Actually that's what I came here to tell you" Darien said "well last night Serena was attacked by Teresa. She sprained her ankle, but otherwise she's okay."  
"Are you sure?" Mina asked worried  
"Yes, she want to the hospital last night and got a cast. She has to wear it for a few weeks. She couldn't come here today because she's on crutches and Luna couldn't come because she is taking care of her.  
"Okay girls tonight we are gonna visit Serena, Okay?" Raye said glancing at Darien who nodded in agreement.  
"I have some information about Teresa" Darien continued  
"Oh really" Ami said pulling out her Mars computer. Darien explained to the four scouts about the events last night and his flashback. Ami typed madly entering all her data into the computer. Darien finished telling about the previous night.  
"Did you remember anything else?" Ami asked searching for more clues  
"No, that's it" Darien answered  
"Okay, girls we'll meet at Serena's at 7:00 tonight" Raye said as the other scouts departed  
Meanwhile at Serena's  
"Mooooooooooooommmmmmmmm"  
"What Serena?" her mom sighed  
"Can I have some chocolate chip cookies and a hot fudge sundae?"  
"Serena, we don't have any sundae's at home and you already ate the chocolate chip cookies"  
"Okay, can I have a brownie and milk instead?"  
"Serena, I don't have time to make brownies for you. I have to do some grocery shopping"  
"But mo.."  
"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't fight with Sammy"  
"Luna, even when I'm sick no one takes care of me!"  
"Serena, your mom can't do everything for you just because you sprained your leg" Luna said  
"But Luna..."  
"Talking to yourself again, Meatball brain" Sammy said as he came into the room  
"Oh shut up, Dork"  
"Whatever, anyway how's your leg? Did it fall off infested with bugs yet?"  
"Yuck, Sammy go away"  
"Who's gonna make me? You? Miss lazy bones and can't even get up to change the television channel"  
"Sammy, I'm gonna sleep"  
"Oh, baby needs a nap" Sammy taunted. 'Brother's are such jerks' Serena thought as she decided to take a nap for a while.  
  
  
okay so that's it for chapter 2. If you like it, please review it so then I'll know to wite more. Please send comments and questions to sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com  
thanxs for reading 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to write this fan fic when my cuz, sailor_silver_moon wrote one herself. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. Oh and by the way it happens just after Sailor Moon S. Well here goes….(but first the disclaimer)  
Disclaimer: No, I am not creative enough to create Sailor Moon! I don't own it or make it up or anything like that! Please don't think that I have the rights to Sailor Moon, because I don't!!!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to its respective owner such as Dic, Pioneer and Cartoon Network. NOW on to the story…  
  
Chapter 3  
At 6:45 that evening  
Darien walks into Serena's living room where she is still sleeping on the sofa. He kneels down and gently brushes her long golden hair away from her face.  
"Hello beautiful, wake up" he whispers into her ear. Serena stirs and wakes up drowsily (A/N: I needed to add in a sweet gushy moment in somewhere)  
"Huh…oh hey Darien" Serena said drowsily  
"Rise and shine kiddo. It's time to get up off the sofa," he said picking her up off the sofa   
"Do I have to?" Serena yawned as she grabbed her crutches, which were leaning against the wall  
"Yep"   
"What time is it?" Serena asked still drowsy  
"Almost seven" Darien answered  
"Dang it, I forgot to turn the rice cooker on for mom," Serena said as she hobbled into the kitchen towards the rice cooker. She plugged it in and pressed the 'on' button. "Mom's gonna kill me," Serena sulked as she hobbled to the kitchen table where Darien was already sitting.  
*Ding Dong*  
"I'll get it" Darien said getting up from his chair  
"It's okay Darien, I'll get it" Serena said lifting herself up onto her crutches  
"Serena, you shouldn't be walking"  
"I'll be fine," Serena said starting towards the door  
*Ding Dong*  
"Oh no you don't Serena" Darien said lifting a struggling Serena up into his arms yelling "Darien, put me down." Darien carried her into the family room where he gently put her down on the sofa.  
*Ding Dong*  
"Now stay put Serena" he warned  
"But…"Serena started  
*Ding Dong*  
"Just sit down" Darien warned as he went to open the front door  
"Hey Darien!" Mina said cheerfully  
"Hi girls, come on in! Serena's resting on the sofa"  
"What? Don't tell she's been laying on the sofa all day. I'll bet she made you get the door because she was too lazy" Raye thundered. Serena sighed and shot an evil glance at Darien who just smiled slyly and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Serena, how long are you gonna have to wear a cast" Lita asked  
"A few weeks Lita,"  
"Does your leg hurt a lot"  
"Not really Mina, I take medications for the pain"  
"Are you bugging your mom to death"  
"No Raye, I am not"  
"Serena! You were unbearable" Luna blabbed  
"LUNA" Serena yelled  
"How are you going to get to school everyday?" Ami asked  
"Oops, I didn't think about that" Serena said  
"I can give you a ride in my car" Darien said  
"Thanks Darien, now that I think about it I could probably get a ride from Amara also" Serena planned  
"You are actually using your meatball brain today Serena, I'm surprised" Raye said   
"Oh be quiet, big mouth" Serena replied  
"Oh hello everyone, Is there a party going on in my house?" a sweet voice called out. Everyone turned to see Serena's mom in the doorway her arms laden with packages.   
"Oh hi mom" Serena said  
"No, it's just a small get together" Raye put in  
"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Serena's mother called out from the kitchen   
"No, but thank you for inviting me" Raye said  
"I have to study tonight for my exam tomorrow" Ami replied  
"I have to cook dinner at my house tonight for my family" Lita answered  
"Sorry, already ate my dinner" Mina replied  
"I can't come either tonight I have to work" Darien said  
"We better be going you guys," Raye said  
"Bye Serena"  
"Bye Serena, study hard tonight"  
"Bye Meatball head"  
"Adios Amiga"  
"See ya tomorrow morning Serena, I'll drive you to school"  
"Bye guys" Serena answered back.  
After school the next day   
Serena is waiting outside on the curb waiting for Darien to pick her up. Molly and Melvin walk up to Serena and they start talking…  
"Hey Serena, how are you getting home?" Molly asked  
"My…er…friend is giving me a ride" Serena answered winking at Molly who understood at once, but Melvin was totally clueless  
"Who do you know that can drive, Serena?" Melvin asked stupidly  
"My boyfriend…er…I mean my friend" Serena replied trying to cover-up her mistake  
"You have a boyfriend that can drive?" Melvin shouted out loud enough for everyone nearby to hear.  
"Shut up Melvin" Molly said clasping her hand over Melvin's mouth  
"Your such a loud mouth Melvin" Serena sighed  
"Who is it? Who? Who?" Melvin said struggling to get out of Molly's grasp  
"You think your jealous or something, Melvin" Molly shouted out  
"Me? Jealous? What do you mean?" Melvin said trying to act innocently  
"Oh there's my ride" Serena said, "Do you guys want a ride home?"  
"Sure! I'll go with you" Molly replied excitedly  
"Molly! This guy could be bad news! Don't go anywhere in a car with someone you don't know" Melvin warned grabbing Molly's arm  
"Oh Melvin, Don't be such a worry wart" snapped Molly as she jerked out of Melvin's reach  
"Melvin are you coming?" Serena asked  
"I guess so, I have to protect Molly" Melvin said, "which car is your ride?"  
"That red convertible" Serena answered  
"He's your boyfriend, but he must be in college" Melvin shouted loud enough so that everyone could hear.   
"Great Melvin, everyone in school knows my personal life" Serena sighed as she hobbled towards the car with Molly,  
"Coming Melvin?" Molly asked  
"Yep" Melvin answered  
"Hey Darien" Serena said as she got into the front seat, "Is it okay if we give Melvin and Molly a ride home?"  
"Of course that's fine. Hey Serena how's your leg?" Darien asked concerned.  
"It's fine"  
"Excuse me, but just I wanted to tell you that Molly's mine and you can't have her" Melvin said threateningly. At this comment sweat drops appear on Molly, Darien, and Serena heads.  
"Melvin, get a life!" Molly snapped embarrassed, "Sorry Darien"  
"It's okay, Serena is the only girl for me" Darien replied smiling  
"Darien, come on let's go" Serena said anxious to get home  
"Okay" Darien said pulling out onto the busy street.  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo  
"My majesty, Teresa" a robed figure crackled  
"What Ankoyo?" Teresa sighed  
"I have found where the one called Serena lives. My majesty, you should attack her now while she is injured and can't fight. You would have an advantage my queen'  
"I don't know" Teresa hesitated. Suddenly the necklace around her neck began to glow a dark red color as the energy that was emitted from it entered Teresa's body.  
"Fine, when is a suitable time for our attack?"  
"Tomorrow evening, her parents will be gone for a meeting and shouldn't be home until the next afternoon. At that same night her brother will be spending the night at a friend's home"  
"Fine we'll attack tomorrow evening"   
"Yes, my queen"  
"Now leave Ankoyo, I must rest"  
"Yes, my queen" Ankoyo said as he left the dark room  
  
That's it for chapter 3 well i'll post next friday or saturday because I have school again starting monday! I'll try to post at least once or twice a week. Please e-mail me at sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com/ with any questions or comments. For those who tae the time to review thanks for being a responsible reader and for those who don't, don't worry i am not a responsible reader either.  
Until next time chicos y chicas(practice for spanish class)! If you guys like this fanfic check out my new fanfic Washu's Dimensional Mayhem. Till next time this is sailor_golden_sun signing off...mission complete...  



	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to write this fan fic when my cuz, sailor_silver_moon wrote one herself. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. Oh and by the way it happens just after Sailor Moon S. I would like to thank everyone who reviews my stories and if you leave your e-mail adress I try to write back to you as soon as possible. I'll be posting about every week 'cause I have school now!Well here goes….(but first the disclaimer)  
  
Disclaimer: No, I am not creative enough to create Sailor Moon! I don't own it or make it up or anything like that! Please don't think that I have the rights to Sailor Moon, because I don't!!!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to its respective owner such as Dic, Pioneer and Cartoon Network. NOW on to the story…  
  
Chapter 4  
The next evening as Serena's pad (A/N: I've always wanted to say that)  
" Bye sweetie. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon around two. All the emergency numbers are posted next to the phone. Sammy will be back around eleven tomorrow morning"  
"I know mom, you already told me ten time today"  
"Have fun dear"  
"Bye mom"  
"And no parties"   
"I know Dad"  
"And…"  
"Bye Dad'  
"Bye". Serena's parents leave the house locking the door behind them.   
"Finally a day when I have no parents or brothers to bug me" Serena sighed  
"Now let's see what mom left for dinner in the fridge." Serena said hobbling over to the refrigerator and opening the door. She peered in and began rustling around.  
"Yuck, all my made was broccoli curry" Serena whined. Oh well Serena thoughtI'll just have to order a pizza tonight. She hobbled over to the phone and pressed the speed dial button for the pizza place. Serena ordered a pepperoni pizza and sat on the couch waiting for the delivery guy to arrive"   
A little while later  
*Ding Dong*  
"Yes! The pizza!"   
*Ding Dong*  
"Coming" Serena yelled as she hobbled over to the door.  
*Ding Dong*   
Serena yanked open the door and jumped back in surprise almost tripping over her crutches. Instead of the pizza guy standing at her front door Teresa stood their smirking dangerously.  
"Guess who" Teresa, said  
"Um… hi Teresa…what brings you to my home" Serena said trembling  
"Do you believe that someone who lives here stole my chance to rule? Aren't you going to ask me to come in" Teresa replied coldly as she stepped inside. "How cozy" Teresa commented sarcastically peering round Serena's house.  
" I have to go to the…um…bathroom" Serena said trying to get away.  
" Don't even think about running away" Teresa said grabbing Serena's wrist. "Let's go inside" Teresa said steering Serena inside and closing the front door. They walked into the living room where Serena sat down on sofa uneasily while Teresa sat across from her in an armchair.   
"My parents are going to be home any moment and when the do you are" Serena began  
"They are coming home tomorrow afternoon. Enough with the games moon brat" Teresa said standing up so suddenly that she knocked over the armchair.  
"Please…don't" Serena said trembling.  
"It won't hurt too much" Teresa laughed. She was about to produce a ball of energy when…  
"Hey Serena, the door was unlocked so we all came in to see how you were…oh my god" Mina said as she walked into the room where Teresa was standing across from Serena about to shoot an energy blast at her.  
"Hey Mina, what's wrong" Ami asked as she walked into the room behind Mina. She spotted Teresa and froze. Lita, Luna and Raye peered into the room behind Ami and Mina and gasped.   
"Hello Failure Scouts" Teresa smirked "I was just showing your friend here not to play with balls of energy"  
"Mars star power"  
"Mercury star power"  
"Venus star power"  
"Jupiter star power"  
In the place of the four girls stood the four sailor scouts. They rushed over to Serena and waited there prepared to fight Teresa.   
" Is that the best you guys can do" Teresa scoffed. Serena grabbed her heart shaped locket, held it up and yelled out "Moon Crystal Power". She stood there waiting for the silver crystal to emit the waves of shimmering energy that would transform her into sailor moon but they never came…  
  
How's that? Sorry I know it's kinda short but it's soo late and I am tired! I have a serious writes cramp (i am aware that I'm typing)I'll try and post as soon as I can this week so I don't leave ya hanging! Thanks to those who are dedicated readers and wrote reviews for my fic! Please e-mail me at sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com/ with any comments or questions!  
T'll next time this is sailor_golden_sun aka FISH signing off! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to write this fan fic when my cuz, sailor_silver_moon wrote one herself. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. Oh and by the way it happens just after Sailor Moon S. Well here goes….(but first the disclaimer)  
Disclaimer: No, I am not creative enough to create Sailor Moon! I don't own it or make it up or anything like that! Please don't think that I have the rights to Sailor Moon, because I don't!!!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to its respective owner such as Dic, Pioneer and Cartoon Network. NOW on to the story…  
  
Chapter 5  
"Oh no" Serena wailed, "My crystal, it's not working"  
"Serena, you can't transform because of your sprained ankle" Ami said trying to calm Serena down.  
"Yeah, Serena you wouldn't be able to fight with a sprained ankle" Raye said  
"Can't help your little friends, Sailor Moon" Teresa laughed  
"She's right" Serena sobbed "Who's gonna help you guys fight?"  
"I will" a young girl's voice cried out from the hallway. Everyone turned their heads towards the hallway where there stood Sailor Mini-Moon.  
"You! But you're a pip squeak" Teresa said icily  
"I'm Sailor Mini-Moon and on behalf of the future moon I will punish you" said Sailor Mini-Moon.  
"Hey kid why don't you go back to kindergarten! I don't think that a pip squeak like you can beat me"  
"Mini-Moon get out of here" Serena said worriedly  
"Serena, I'm a lot stronger then I was when we fought the heart snatchers."  
"Mini-Moon get the heck out of here. You don't know what you are up against" Serena yelled  
"No, I am not going to run" Mini-Moon said seriously turning towards Teresa. Sailor Mini-Moon pulled out a scepter which contained the silver crystal of the future in it. She lifted up into the air and shouted " Future Moon Crystal …Activation".   
A blast of pure white energy shot from the silver crystal straight at Teresa. Teresa instantly prepared a small ball of pulsing black energy at her fingertip and shot it straight at the Mini-Moon's white energy blast. The two energy blasts met in a small explosion, in which the two blasts cancelled each other out.  
"Oh noooooooo" Sailor Mini-Moon whined  
"Sailor Scouts we need to combine all our powers to beat her" Ami told the other scouts  
"The sailor planet attack will work even with out sailor Moon" Raye said  
"Okay guys here goes" Mina said preparing to fight  
"Teresa, my queen! You aren't strong enough yet to take them all on at once!" a voice crackled   
"Ankoyo, I can defeat them" Teresa began but suddenly her choker began to emit a bright red energy, which entered her body.  
"My majesty, you will become stronger yet and then we can defeat them all at once" the voice croaked  
"You are correct, Ankoyo. I will get you Princess Serena! You better watch your back" Teresa said as she disappeared. All the scouts de-transformed and sat down trying to understand what had just happened.  
"Serena, what happened to your foot? Why is it in a cast?" Rini asked Serena  
"I sprained it! Rini what were you thinking? You can't fight Teresa, it is way too dangerous for you"  
"Serena! I'm not a baby"  
"Rini, Serena is right. Teresa is very powerful! She's the one who sprained Serena's ankle" Raye said  
"But"   
"No buts Rini!" Raye said.   
"Scouts we better stay with Serena tonight in case Teresa attacks tonight" Lita said  
"Yeah you're right Lita" Ami said  
That night while Serena and Rini are asleep upstairs  
"Girls we have to protect Serena in some way in case Teresa tries to attack her again" Luna whispered   
"But we can't stay with her all day and night" Mina replied softly  
"Yeah, that's impossible" Raye said  
"We could do the Sailor Planetary shield around her" Ami said  
"The Sailor what?" Raye asked   
"The Sailor Planetary shield, you girls all cast some of your energy to form a shield around her. It is probably the best option because it only prevents negative energy from entering, everything else is still able to pass through. It's also invisible, so no one can see it only those who cast their energy and probably Teresa can sense that it's even there." Luna explained.  
"So it's like nothing is there at all except when negative energy tries to get in but it's stopped by the shield" Mina said  
"The spherical negative energy repeller will continuously be engaging in activities to circumvent it's inevitable decline of energy by automatically retrieving energy from that of those who have previously cast their energy into the spherical negative energy repeller" Ami added. Sweatdrops appear on all the girls' foreheads and their heads turn into the doll faces (that we all love).  
"What?" Mina asked totally confused  
"She means that once you girls cast your energy the shield will automatically take your energy when it needs it until the shield is deactivated" Luna answered  
"Oh" Raye said  
"Should we tell Serena or Rini?" Lita asked  
"I don't think we should tell Serena. She might not want us to make the shield around her. She'll act more natural if she doesn't know about it. Don't tell Rini either she might accidentally tell Serena" Luna whispered   
"Yeah, we should just tell Darien, Artemis, and the other scouts" Lita agreed  
" We should try and cast the shield tonight while she sleeps" Ami noted  
"Good idea, Serena can sleep through anything" Raye whispered  
"Okay Luna, what exactly do we do?" Mina asked  
"First you need to transform" Luna answered. The girls all reached for their power sticks and then held them up into the air  
"Mars Star Power"  
"Mercury Star Power"  
"Venus Star Power"  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
Sparkling waves of energy washed over each scout as they transformed into the legendary sailor scouts. A few seconds later there stood the four sailor scouts.  
"Okay Luna, Now what?" Mina asked  
"Now you have to position your selves around Serena. Then you have to link all your hands and say your transformation phrase. After all of you have said your transformation phrase you then in unison say Sailor Solider Planetary Shield"  
"Okay let's go" Ami said turning towards the stairs. The scouts all quietly tip toed up into Serena's bedroom where Rini and Serena were both sleeping on the bed. Raye gently picked up Rini and placed her gently in a arm chair making sure she didn't wake up. The scouts then stood around Serena who was snoring very loudly.  
"Okay girls link your hands" Luna instructed. The four sailor scouts all linked their hands forming a circle around Serena.   
"Mars Star Power" Sailor Mars yelled out as a beam of shimmering red light extended upwards from the jewel on her tiara. Her body began glow as red energy was emitted from the jewel encrusted in her tiara.  
"Jupiter Star Power" Sailor Jupiter yelled out as a beam of sparkling green light extended upwards from the jewel on her tiara. Her body began glow as green energy was emitted from the jewel encrusted in her tiara.  
"Mercury Star Power" Sailor Mercury yelled out as a beam of glistening blue light extended upwards from the jewel on her tiara. Her body began glow as blue energy was emitted from the jewel encrusted in her tiara.  
"Venus Star Power" Sailor Venus yelled out as a beam of gleaming yellow light extended upwards from the jewel on her tiara. Her body began glow as golden energy was emitted from the jewel encrusted in her tiara.  
The lights emitted upwards from each scout met at the top forming a dazzling white sphere above Serena.   
"Sailor Solider Planetary Shield" The four scouts yelled out in unison  
The white sphere began to pulse and suddenly it emitted a wave of energy, which formed a bubble around Serena's sleeping figure. The bubble began to glow different colors as the sailor soldiers each cast their energy into it. Once each sailor scout cast their energy in to it, the bubble began to glow white and it got brighter and brighter. Suddenly as it reached its brightest glow it began to sparkle as if it there were millions of tiny diamonds all over it. Suddenly it disappeared and the room once again was dark.  
"Girls! You did it" Luna exclaimed.  
  
That'a it for chapter 5...What did you guys think? Please Review I beg of you i need some suggestions for the plot. Sorry I takes me so long to post I have soooooooooo much homework it is not even funny! well i gotta go do my homework know? This is sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com/ signing off. Objective 5 Complete...(Perfect Dark/Golden Eye) 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I decided to write this fan fic when my cuz, sailor_silver_moon wrote one herself. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. Oh and by the way it happens just after Sailor Moon S. Well here goes….(but first the disclaimer)  
Disclaimer: No, I am not creative enough to create Sailor Moon! I don't own it or make it up or anything like that! Please don't think that I have the rights to Sailor Moon, because I don't!!!!!! I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to its respective owner such as Dic, Pioneer and Cartoon Network. NOW on to the story…  
  
Chapter 6  
The next day at Darien's apartment  
"What? Teresa attacked Serena at home last night!" Darien said jumping to his feet, "Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, She's fine" Ami said trying to calm Darien down  
"Don't worry Darien we got there just in time," Raye said reassuringly  
"Girls, how are we going to protect Serena in case Teresa attacks again?" Darien asked. The four girls shot glances at each other and each nodded in agreement"  
"Darien, we have already taken care of that" Mina said  
"What, How?" Darien said surprised  
"Last night while Serena was asleep we each cast some of our energy to form a shield around her. The shield is invisible and only repels negative forces. She won't even know it's around her." Ami said  
"We decided that we shouldn't tell her. She wouldn't want us to protect her like this. We thought that she'd think that we thought that she was weak," Lita said (A/N: are you confused yet?)   
A sweat drop appeared on Darien's head and he said, "I think I actually understood you Lita"  
"Good!" Lita said happily, "Want some cookies?"  
"Um…no…thanks?" Darien said staring at the lip shaped cookies  
"Come on try one" Lita insisted  
"No that's okay" Darien replied  
"Try one" Lita said warningly.   
Darien picked up a cookie and took a bite out of it and said a forced "They are really good, Lita"  
"Thanks" Lita replied happily  
Meanwhile, Somewhere in Tokyo  
"Ankoyo, What is your plan to bring me energy?" Teresa inquired  
"My Majesty, All humans contain a spirit inside their body which once taken from the body materializes in a gem from. These gems contain an immense amount of energy inside them, which can be utilized to strengthen you. Those individuals who excel in a certain field contain a powerful spirit, which allows them to excel. I will pin point these eight individuals and steal their spirit gems. Once I obtain all eight gems then we can harness the energy they contain"  
"That sound good, but how will you steal the gems from inside these mortals?" Teresa asked  
"I have produced a crystal which will draw the human's spirit gem out of their body. Once the gem leaves their body they will be in the state of suspended animation" Ankoyo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black crystal which he showed to Teresa.   
"I approve of your plan Ankoyo, " Teresa said  
"Thank You my queen" Ankoyo said bowing  
"How soon can you have these eight gems ready for my use?"   
"I will obtain the first gem tomorrow"  
"Good, you may proceed"  
"Thank you, my majesty"  
  
That is it for chapter 6, yeah it is really short! I'll make it up next time I promise! This is sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com signing off. Oh yeah I'd like to thank Venus Goddess for reviewing my fic almost every chapter! A special shout out to her and you other readers should learn from her!Well I ain't gonna lecture all day so see ya later! Objective 6 Complete! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey this is sailor_golden_sun here! sorry i haven't been able to post for a while, I've have been super busy!Thankx for those of you who are still reading this fic! i really appreciate you guys!  
I'm in the process of developing a new fan fiction which i hopefull will start posting within the month1 So if you have time later on check it out! Well sorry To keep yapping here is chapter 7...  
  
Chapter 7 of sibling Rivalry  
The next morning  
Mina is at her locker before school and is putting all her books away.   
"Hey Mina!" A guy behind her says.  
"Hi Jamie" Mina greets spinning around to face him  
"Are you coming today after school to watch the volleyball game?" Jaime asked  
"Of course, I love watching volleyball games" Mina said excited  
"Hey Mina, You were so good at volleyball, why did you stop?"  
"I told you already Jaime, life got in the way"   
"I finally understand what you meant last time you said that,"   
"What did I mean?" Mina challenged  
"You meant that it wasn't you destiny to play volleyball," Jaime said "You have something else more important to become then a volleyball player"  
"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could play volleyball again" Mina sighed. Just then the morning bell rang.  
"See you at the game Mina" Jaime said as he ran off to class  
"See ya Jaime" Mina yelled back. Mina turned around and began walking to her class thinking I miss playing volleyball so much. And I miss Jaime too   
That afternoon before the volleyball game  
"Hey guys" Mina said waving at Serena, Lita, Ami, Raye, Amara, and Michelle.  
"Hi Mina" Michelle said   
"Are you guys here to watch the game too?" Mina asked  
"Of course this is the most important game of the season" Amara replied as they walked into the gymnasium where the game was taking place. They walked towards to the bleachers where they found seats and sat down.  
"Hey Mina," Jaime said from the court where he was warming up  
"Hey Jaime" Mina yelled back "Good luck"  
"Thanks Mina" Jaime said as the referee blew the whistle signaling the game start in a minute  
"Hey Mina, was that your boyfriend?" Serena whispered slyly   
"Serena!' Mina exclaimed before blushing a deep scarlet  
"Come on Mina, you can tell us" Raye urged  
"Yeah Mina" Lita pushed  
"He's just my friend" Mina said innocently  
"Are you sure? If he's not taken I'll snatch him up for myself' Amara teased  
"Amara, don't tease her" Michelle scolded   
"But mother…" Amara joked  
"Come on Mina! Spill" Serena urged  
"I told you he's just my friend" Mina sighed  
"It sounds like you wish he was more than just a friend," Michelle guessed  
"I do wish he was more than a friend, but I don't think he's interested" Mina sighed  
"What if he likes you, but doesn't think you are interested?" Amara said. Maybe he does like me Mina thought   
"Why don't you talk to him after the game tonight?" Michelle suggested  
"I think I will" Mina replied, "Thanks for the advice guys"  
"Don't worry I think he likes you too" Serena interrupted  
"Who are you the matchmaker?" Raye said,   
"No, I just have great romantic insight" Serena answered   
"Yeah like how not to treat your boyfriend" Raye snapped  
After the volleyball game  
Jaime's team won the match and everyone except Mina and Jaime leave to go to victory celebration in the school cafeteria.  
"Congratulations Jaime!" Mina exclaimed happily hugging him  
"Thanks Mina, Did your friends leave already?" Jaime asked  
"Yeah, they went to the cafeteria" Mina said   
"I have been meaning to talk to you Mina" Jaime said sitting down on the bench  
"Really? I wanted to talk to you too" Mina replied sitting down next to him  
"Mina I know who you are." Jaime said looking into Mina's eyes  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked confused.  
Jaime paused making sure no one was there besides them and then continued, "Mina, your Sailor Venus"  
"But…how did you know…who..." Mina stammered surprised  
"Remember when you fought that monster I saw you do that volleyball move and I recognized your style and figured out it was you"  
"Jaime, why didn't you tell me before?" Mina asked  
"I thought that it might ruin our friendship." Jaime said " Mina you're a great friend and I like you a lot. I was wondering if you wanted to go…" Jaime stopped cold staring at something in the doorway across the gym. Mina followed his gaze towards the door where a figure stood dressed in a cloak. Mina and Jaime quickly stood up  
"What do you want?" Jaime asked boldly. The figure stepped into the gymnasium revealing a figure dressed in a long black cloak, which touched the ground. The figure's face was hid by a hood, which shrouded the face in darkness except for the tip of a long pointy nose. The figure was tall and very thin and looked almost feeble.  
" My boy all I want is your spirit gem" the figure replied it's voice hoarse and cold  
"You stay away from him" Mina warned as she stepped in front of Jaime protecting him from the figure.  
"You stay out of this girly" the voice snapped harshly walking towards them  
"You better leave now, or you are gonna regret it" Mina warned realizing she had heard this voice somewhere before  
"The only ones who are gonna regret it are you two?" the voice crackled  
"Mina please go" Jaime began trying to push her out of the way  
"Jaime, you know I can help you" Mina replied reaching into her pocket where her power stick was kept.  
"I know but…" Jaime began  
"How touching" the figure interrupted sharply, "But the party is over and I am in control"  
With this warning the figure produced a jet-black crystal from the folds of his cloak. The crystal began to pulse with negative energy. The figure held up the crystal and pointed it directly at Jamie. A blast of negative energy shot out throwing Mina aside and hitting Jaime in the chest. Jaime let out a scream of intense pain as the blast of energy traveled through his body. As the energy shoot through his chest small beams of glowing yellow energy began to gather outside his body. The tiny beams of energy began to gather and materialize into a sparkling gem.   
"No! Jaime!" Mina yelled as she caught his body as it slumped to the floor.   
"You can't help him now" The figure laughed. He then held out his hand and the gem flew into his palm where it disappeared in a flash.   
"Jaime, wake up" Mina cried struggling to try and wake him up  
"You can't wake him" the figure hissed, "He's in a state of suspended animation. You see my dear I have removed his spirit gem. Without his spirit gem he can't function, therefor he is left in a state of suspended animation. There is nothing you can do to help him"  
"We'll see about that" Mina yelled as she held up her power stick, "Venus Star Power"  
A few seconds later in place of Mina there stood a sailor scout. The figure looked startled at first, but then he began to laugh maliciously. He held up the black crystal and shouted out "Arise Izumi, master of fear". The crystal began to glow and a figure emerged from the pulsing negative energy. The figure was dressed in a uniform, which looked similar to that of an army officer, but he had a flowing black cape, which was fastened at the neck.   
"I Izumi, master of fear, am at you service my master" Izumi said bowing deeply towards his master  
"Get rid of this pest! I must go" The figure ordered as he disappeared. Izumi then turned towards Sailor Venus   
"Now you Sailor Pest, you shall be destroyed!" Izumi laughed  
"The only one going to be destroyed is gonna be you" Venus said as she prepared to fight, "Venus love chain…encircle". The chain of energy flew straight at Izumi's head. Izumi just laughed and smashed the chain aside with his arm.  
"Is that all you got wimp" Izumi laughed as hundreds of ice shards appeared behind him aimed straight at Venus. Suddenly the ice shards flew straight towards Venus. She tried to dodge them but her efforts were in vain as they were too many. She yelled out in pain as the shards cut through her flesh in numerous different places. She collapsed to the floor gasping in pain next to Jaime. As she lay there in pain she looked over at Jaime's lifeless body on the cold hardwood floor and she thought I have to help him. I can't leave him like this he'll die, but my attack isn't strong enough. She gazed over at Jaime's face and realized I must help him because he is my destiny. She felt a wave of energy coarse through her veins and she summoned the strength to get up  
"Haven't you had enough" Izumi threatened as he watched her slowly getting up  
"No! I will defeat you" Sailor Venus said summoning all the power inside her. She felt a new warmth inside her body and she yelled out "Venus Ray of Light…" as her body began to glow as golden energy encircled her body and gathered in the palms of her hands. "Shine!" she yelled out realizing the energy in the form of a beam aimed straight at Izumi.  
"No! This is impossible" Izumi screamed in pain as his body disintegrated in the blast  
"I did it" Venus shouted running over to Jaime's body. "Don't worry Jaime I'll get your spirit crystal back from them!" she whispered into his ear as she placed his body onto the bench.  
  
How was it? well I gotta go study for school now! Uggghhhhhh! Well hopw you guys enjoyed it! Please e-mail me at Sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com/. I'll try to post again in about two or three weeks(I'll post sooner after the next three weeks i have a lot to do Right now1 I don't have a lot of time to write now! Oh yeah for you sailor Moon fans the new series sailor moon super s is on cartoon network now! Just thought you might want to know! Check it out and tell me how it is! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Amigas! Hey guys what's up? Sorry I haven't posted in a while, just so busy ya know! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 8 of sibling Rivalry  
I'll try to post every week or so! well enjoy...  
Chapter 8  
Somewhere in Tokyo  
"My majesty, I have retrieved the first gem" Ankoyo hissed as he bowed in front of Teresa who was sitting upon a dark throne  
"Good work Ankoyo" Teresa replied  
"It shouldn't take long to retrieve the other gems" Ankoyo informed his queen  
"Good, I want you to get them as soon as possible" Teresa hissed  
"Yes, my queen" Ankoyo replied obediently  
"I want to make it clear that I will not tolerate any failure from you Ankoyo. You are my most trusted servant and would regret having to dispose of you for any failure" Teresa warned  
"Yes my queen I understand" Ankoyo replied thinking You shall be the one disposed of in the end Teresa  
"You may leave my presence now," Teresa said waving him away  
"Of course my queen" Ankoyo said bowing and then disappearing  
At Raye's temple the next day  
Raye, Ami, Mina, Lita, and Serena are sitting around a table sipping tea. Mia is explaining what happened last night, while Ami types all the info into her computer and Serena reads a comic book.  
"He took Jaime's spirit gem!" Raye exclaimed jumping up from the table  
"Yeah, Jaime is in a state of suspended animation or something" Mina sighed heavily  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Serena said looking up from a comic book  
"I don't know" Mina said depressed  
"Don't worry we'll get his spirit gem or whatever back" Lita said reassuringly  
"Yeah, We'll kick these new enemies' butts" Raye said   
"Mina do you know who that robed figure was who took his crystal?" Ami asked   
"His voice was familiar but I don't know from where" Mina replied  
"Girls, we all need to keep on our guard. These new enemies may have something to do with that new girl Teresa." Luna warned  
"Luna, You maybe right" Artemis put in, "You girls all need to be extra careful these days and stay alert"  
"Make sure to keep in touch with your communicators girls" Luna advised  
"Yeah Luna is right" Artemis replied  
"Don't worry we will" Lita replied  
"It's almost six we better head home" Ami announced glancing at her watch  
The next afternoon at the Tokyo Center for the Arts School  
"Hi Peggy" Michelle greeted at a short brown haired young lady who was working on a canvas  
"Hey Michelle" Peggy said looking up from her canvas  
"How is your painting coming along?" Michelle asked studying peggy's half finished piece  
"Slow, I can't decide on what colors to use" Peggy sighed  
"The great Peggy Jones or alias Lonni Linai is having trouble painting" Michelle said jokingly  
"Stop it Michelle," Peggy said giving her a playful push, "Are you coming to the studio opening tonight?"   
"Of course I'm coming to see your paintings" Michelle replied  
"Great, well I got to go to the studio now to make sure everything is setup" Peggy said gathering her stuff and waving at Michelle  
" See ya tonight Peggy" Michelle replied  
That night at the studio  
"Michelle you came" Peggy greeted as Michelle walked into the studio. Michelle was dressed in a simple yet elegant white dress that ended at her ankle.   
"I already told you I was coming" Michelle laughed  
"I know but still" Peggy replied rolling her eyes  
"Your paintings are great Peggy," Michelle said as they walked around the studio looking at each masterpiece.   
"Thanks Michelle it means a lot to me" Peggy replied  
"Peggy, what do you think about when your painting?" Michelle asked stopping in front of a particularly beautiful painting  
"I think of stories that my grandmother told me when I was a kid" Peggy replied smiling, "And trying to make people come together. Michelle what do you think about when you paint?"  
"I think about the sea and its beauty. You probably noticed I tend to paint about the sea a lot" Michelle replied, "Hey Peg do you want to go for coffee after the show is over?"  
"Sure, That would be great" Peggy replied  
After the art show at the coffee shop  
"Hey Peg" Michelle said waving Peggy towards her table  
"Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late," Peggy said  
"You like dead" Michelle said concerned  
"Just a bit tired," Peggy said smiling at her friend  
"How did the end of the show go?" Michelle asked  
"It was great, I finally got to show off my work" Peggy replied  
"I'll bet you are going to become a famous artist" Michelle said smiling  
"Peggy Jones" a harsh voice crackled from the direction of the doorway  
"Yes, that's me" Peggy said standing up  
"Miss Jones you have something that I'd like" Ankoyo crackled  
"What?" Peggy asked confused. Michelle stood up recognizing the voice and whirled around to face the doorway. As she turned around a gas, which Michelle recognized as sleeping gas, was released from Ankoyo's palm. Michelle grabbed her napkin and covered her nose and mouth with it, everyone else in the coffee shop fainted into a deep sleep. The coffee shop filled with the thick gas that hung in the air. Michelle quickly transformed into Sailor Neptune and moved toward Peggy's sleeping figure so she could protect her if necessary. Ankoyo drew a black crystal out of the folds of his robe and pointed it in Peggy's direction. Within seconds a sharp scream was heard through the restaurant and tiny specks of indigo energy were pulled out of Peggy's body. They gathered together forming an indigo gem, which was coursing with energy. Michelle gasped as she realized Peggy's spirit gem was being taken. She rushed forward trying to grab the indigo gem but the mist was took thick and she kept grabbing thick air.   
"You can't do this to Peggy," Neptune cried out in anguish, "She is a great artist and she has so much to offer"  
"Well she won't be offering anything now except her spirit gem" Ankoyo laughed maliciously  
"I won't let you," Neptune said trying to get a hold of the spirit gem as the gas began to clear. As she was just about to grab it the gem flew out of her reach and into Ankoyo's palm where it disappeared.  
"No!" Neptune screamed out in anger  
"I'd better leave, but first I'll get rid of you!" Ankoyo said pointing the negative crystal towards Sailor Neptune. "Arise Satuki, Lord of Betrayal." Suddenly a pulse of energy burst out of the crystal and a figure appeared. The figure wore a black uniform decorated with numerous different medals.   
"Get rid of her," Ankoyo ordered as he disappeared in a flash of light  
"I'm Satuki lord of Betrayal," the figure in the uniform shouted, "Now little girl you shall pay for your resistance"  
"We'll see who is going to pay," Neptune retorted sharply her voice trembling with anger. Satuki shot her a glance of intense hatred and then replied, "Yes, we will see who will pay"  
"Neptune…Deep Submerge" Sailor Neptune said as she released her attack upon Satuki. Suddenly a wall of fire encircled Satuki and Neptune's attack was absorbed into. Satuki laughed maliciously as the wall of fire dissipated revealing his unscathed body.   
"You see, you can not win," he laughed. Small blasts of fire began to appear in front of him until there were too many to even count. With a wave of his hand he sent them all flying straight towards Sailor Neptune.   
"AAAAHHHH!" screamed in pain as the countless balls of fire hit her body burning her all over. The pain became so intense that she was unable to see properly. She tripped over something and slammed into the hard tile floor. She lay there until the fireball began to subside and slowly pulled herself up onto her feet. Oh no, my attack isn't going to work on this guy! He's too strong! I'm dead! Neptune thought as she struggled to keep her balance; the pain was unbearable.   
"You can't help your friend here!" Satuki snarled as he gestured towards Peggy's body, which was spread lifeless across the floor, "It is impossible to save her…or yourself"  
Oh Peggy, I'm so sorry! I am not strong enough to help you Sailor Neptune thought as tears began to form in her eyes. Suddenly…  
*Flashback*  
Michelle is sitting in front of a half finished painting that she is working on. She is working in a studio along with five or six other students her age.   
"Darn it! I'll never get these color right!" Michelle said frustrated  
"Hey Michelle, What's wrong?" A soft voice called from behind her.  
"Hey Peggy. I still can't get the right color scheme for the waves," Michelle sighed, "What do you think I should use?"  
"Michelle, Follow your instinct," Peggy answered  
"Huh?" Michelle asked a bit confused  
"Michelle, I can't tell you what scheme you should use because it's product of your imagination and I can't see into it. If you close your eyes and follow your instincts you can't be wrong. It may sound crazy at first but try it, I always follow my instincts. Always follow your instincts and trust your heart." Peggy explained softly  
"Peggy?" Michelle began  
"Yeah Michelle,"   
"Thanks for the advice. I'll try it"  
*End Flashback*  
I flood of strength surged through Neptune's body as she thought Peggy is such a wonderful person. There is so much she could teach us. She has so much to offer the world. I must help her! She is too valuable to mankind to be destroyed Neptune straightened her body and regained her strength.   
"I will defeat you," Sailor Neptune declared loudly, startling Satuki. Neptune began to focus all her energy.   
"Tides of Neptune" Waves of energy were emitted from her body and began to swirl around her. Her hair and skirt blew violently in an unseen wind. Neptune raised her hands above her head where a ball of glowing aquamarine colored energy began to grow larger. As more energy began to swirl around her and joined the ball of energy, it began to grow larger and large. In a few seconds the ball had become immense in size.   
"Recede!" Michelle yelled as she suddenly jerked her arms down and aimed the ball of energy at Satuki and released it.   
"No, this can't be! I am Satuki lord of…" Satuki screamed as the energy disintegrated his body. Sailor Neptune collapsed to her knees in exhaust. She quickly regained her composure and rushed over to Peggy's limp figure.  
*That evening at Raye's temple*  
The five inner scouts and Darien all gathered around Raye's television and were sipping sodas. The two guardians sat on the floor watching the TV.   
"Now for our top story an explosion in small café on the corner of South Avenue and Main St. left one person in a coma and the other patrons dazed and slightly injured. All victims have been released from the hospital with only minor cuts and bruises except one who is still in a coma. All though there have been no leads the police will be following up on this explosion." the anchor women reported in a monotone voice, "Now to our meteorologist for the weather report." Suddenly the door to the room slid open revealing a very tired and beaten up looking Michelle who was being supported by Amara.   
"Michelle, What happened?" Raye said rushing over to help Michelle to the couch  
"He attacked again! He got Peggy!" Michelle gasped  
"What? No! This can't be," Mina gasped.  
"We were at that café on the corner of Main St. and South Avenue. He attacked us took Peggy's spirit gem sent some other guy after me, and then left taking Peggy's gem with him." Michelle explained softly  
"That café where the explosion was! That explains it," Ami said to herself  
"Are you okay?" Serena asked concerned  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit beat up emotionally" Michelle replied forcing a smile  
"And Peggy?" Lita asked  
"She is at the hospital on a respirator. The doctors thought she was dead at first but then found a very weak pulse. She wasn't breathing so they put her on a respirator. She's in a coma now, but she has to be kept alive by a respirator," Amara explained to everyone  
"Oh no" Serena gasped, "Not Peggy!"  
  
Hey guys that's it! Did you guys enjoy! If you guys liked tell me at sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com Also check out my other fic Washu's Dimensional Mayhem. Also check out Princess Destiny's sailormoon romantic comedy fic. They are great, but note these aren't for young children (PG-13)!  
I gotta go but I'll be back in about a week! Till then this is Sailor_golden_sun signing off! 


	9. Chapter 9

Reader 1: Welcome back this is sailor golden pshyco here  
SGS: Hey that's my line, AND it's SAILOR GOLDEN SUN  
Reader 1: Right that's what I said, sailor golden psycho  
SGS: NO!!!!!!!!!! SAILOR GOLDEN SUN  
Reader 2: That's what he said! Are you deaf?  
SGS: No I am not and I know what I heard!  
Reader 2: Have you ever thought about going for therapy?  
SGS: What! Why you! (SGS runs over to the reader and throttles him and begins wildly puching at him)  
Reader 2: Ouch get her off of me! That hurts!  
SGS: You deserve it (continues punching until reader 1 pulls her off of rader 2)  
Reader 1: See I told you see was psycho  
SGS: Why you( begin thrashing about wildly trying to kick reader 1 who is still holding her)  
Reader 1: Ouch, Hey watch it! (let's go of SGS)  
Reader 2: Um now onto the story  
SGS: THAT'S MY LINE (yells as she chases readers away waving her fists madly)   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo  
"Ankoyo, Come here I must speak to you," Teresa ordered as she sat upon her elegantly carved throne. She was dressed in a magnificent black dress, which fell to the floor around her. Her raven black hair resting on her shoulders. In her hand she clutched a glass. She sat in dark room except in the center of the room there was a large spherical object, which was pulsing with negative energy.  
"Yes my queen," Ankoyo purred as he appeared in front of her  
" It has come to my attention that you have only seized two spirit gems so far, isn't that correct," Teresa demanded angrily  
"My majesty, I can't rush in capturing these gems," Ankoyo replied in an oily voice  
"Ankoyo, I want to make it clear I want those gems soon," Teresa snapped  
"My queen you must understand we must not be suspicious we have already been interrupted by those annoying sailor losers both times so we must proceed cautiously," Ankoyo explained   
" I see, but I still want those gems soon," Teresa snapped impatiently  
"Yes my queen," Anyoko replied obediently, "I shall prepare to retrieve the next gem right away,"   
"Good my faithful servant," Teresa replied, "We must prepare hastily for our domination of this universe,"  
"Yes my queen," Ankoyo replied obediently  
"Owww," Teresa groaned in pain as she clutched in her forehead with the palm of her gloved hand. The glass she had been holding in her hand dropped to the floor and shattered.   
"My queen are you okay?" Ankoyo asked trying to sound concerned  
"Yes, just a momentary headache," Teresa replied as she regained her composure  
"You may go Ankoyo and retrieve the next spirit gem," Teresa ordered  
"Of course my queen," Ankoyo replied.  
"Soon you shall see that it is more then just a momentary headache Teresa," Anyoko muttered under his breath as he disappeared. Teresa groaned again as she felt another headache come on and she clutched her sides as a blinding pain coursed through her head. A few seconds later the pain lifted and her mind cleared. What is happening to me? Teresa thought.   
The next morning in Serena's house  
*Beep, Beep*  
"Oh No!" Serena screeched, "I'm late," Serena quickly hobbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed her lunch bag and raced outside.  
"Hi Darien," Serena said as she hopped into his gorgeous red Ferrari (A/N: I love sports cars! How can you not love a sports car?), "Thanks for giving me a ride to school today,"  
"Its no problem Serena," Darien said helping her into his car and giving her a hug.  
"Wait for me Darien," a voice cried from the doorway. They turned to see Rini running towards the car.  
"Rini, Would you like a ride to school?" Darien asked   
"Yes please," Rini chirped as she opened the back door and crawled in.  
"Great, we have to take the baby to school too. I wanted to be alone with Darien," Serena muttered under her breath  
"What was that Serena?" Rini asked with a devilish smile   
"Huh…o nothing," Serena said blushing profusely.  
"SERENA! RINI!" a voice suddenly bellowed from the doorway. Serena, Darien, and Rini looked up towards the door to see Serena's dad looking quite red and angry in the face  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER AND NIECE IN YOUR CAR!" he bellowed sending sweatdrops down Serena and Darien's foreheads. Serena's dad would have attacked and throttled Darien if it wasn't for Serena's mom who had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the house.  
"Have fun dear!" her mom called to them as she tried to restrain her husband   
"Bye Mom," Serena yelled back waving as she and Darien took off in his car  
That morning before the bell  
Serena just arrived at school in Darien's car in front of school. All the girls are gaping at Darien who is helping Serena out of his car.  
"Bye Serena," Darien yells as he leaves  
"Bye," Serena yells back  
"Wow, who is that stud," a girl asks Serena, "Your brother?"  
"Yeah, he is so fine," another girl agreed  
"Um…yeah he's my brother," Serena said slowly  
"Serena, Wasn't that your boyfriend?" Melvin yelled as he ran towards Serena. Serena quickly knocked Melvin out senseless, but the damage had been done  
"What! Your boyfriend?" the first girl asked, "But he must be in college,"  
"Um…," Serena stammered as she pictured her choking Melvin and her hand balled up into a fist  
"Serena, I was looking all over for you," a soft voice said form behind her  
"Oh hey Ami, What's up?" Serena said as she turned around  
"Greg called me last night and said he was coming into town to visit. He wanted to meet all of us at the arcade this afternoon. He said he needed to talk to all of us." Ami said a little worried  
"Is something wrong?" Serena asked concerned  
"I don't know. He sounded a little worried when I talked to him," Ami replied biting her lower lip  
"Don't worry I'm sure he is fine," Serena said reassuringly  
"Who is fine?" a voice asked from behind them. The two girls jumped a bit in surprise and whirled around. Standing there was a very confused looking Lita.  
"Greg called me last night and said he wanted to talk to us when he comes into town today," Ami replied, "He sounded kinda worried"  
"Oh I'm sure it is nothing," Lita said trying to reassure Ami.  
"Oh Lita, What's in that bag?" Serena said eyeing it hungrily  
"Hey, Hey Serena these cookies are for lunch," Lita said pulling the brown paper bag out of Serena's reach  
"Come on Lita, just one small cookie," Serena whined  
"No Serena," Lita said sternly, "Ami where are we going to meet Greg this afternoon?"   
"He said the arcade," Ami replied  
"Come on just one cookie," Serena whined  
"Okay we better split or we'll be late for class," Lita said   
"Okay see ya," Ami said a she turned to go up to her class  
"Lita come on!" Serena begged  
"At lunch Serena," Lita replied annoyed   
After school at the arcade  
All the senshi are sitting in a row at the counter chatting and gossiping with each other. Darien is sitting next to Serena peacefully studying his medical textbook.   
"Hey Darien, watcha studying?" Serena asked looking over his shoulder  
"The neuron configuration found within the cerebral cortex," Darien sighed. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Serena's forehead. Ami ears perked up when she heard this and got into a discussion with Darien about the neuron configuration found within the brain. Serena just sat there very, very confused. The doors of the arcade-swished open and everyone looked up.  
"Greg," Ami greeted running over to give him a hug  
"Hey Ami," Greg said forcing a smile, "It's great seeing you all again." His eyes fell upon Amara, Michelle and Trista who were watching him critically.   
"Amara, Trista, and Michelle? Isn't that your names?" Greg asked curiously  
"How did you know our names, Greg" Amara said jumping up out of her seat  
"Let's go someplace a little place more private so we all can talk," Greg said gravely looking around the crowded arcade.  
"Good idea, Greg. How about we all go to my place?" Raye said  
"That sounds good," Greg said   
10 minutes later at Raye's temple  
"Okay Greg, What did you want to tell us?" Darien said curiously  
"Wait first tell us how you knew our names when we never even met before?" Amara said  
"Well I see visions of the future. I know your names and that you all are sailor scouts. " Greg answered slowly  
"So you knew who we really are?," Michelle asked  
"Yes, that is correct," Greg replied softly  
"Greg, What did you want to tell us?" Lita asked softly  
" I came here because I need your help," Greg answered softly  
"Our help?" Ami asked confused still clutching Greg's hand  
"Someone dressed in black is after me," Greg said quietly, "I saw it in a vision they want something I have,"  
"What go you have that they want," Lita asked softly  
"I don't know exactly, but after they take it from me I won't be dead but I won't be alive either,"  
"It's just like Jaime! They took something from him and now he is in a state of suspended animation but he still has a very faint pulse," Mina gasped  
"Greg, What did these people look like?" Michelle asked sharply, causing everyone to look at her.  
"Um…I don't remember exactly, but one word a long hooded robe and the other looked similar to an army general." Greg answered  
"Oh no they are the same ones who hurt Peggy, my friend" Michelle replied   
"Greg you are in great danger! We must protect you," Ami said   
"Ami's right. One of us has to be with Greg at all times. If you get attacked you have to contact us immediately on your communicators," Lita said  
"Got it," the girls answered  
"Greg, you can sleep over in my apartment if you want to," Darien suggested  
"I'll watch Greg during the day when he comes to school with us. We'll have to tell them that he is visiting for a while," Lita agreed  
"We can watch him in the evening after our classes end at six," Amara and Michelle agreed in unison  
"Greg, you can hang out with me after school," Ami said smiling  
"Me and Rini will hang out with you in the morning," Serena said trying to get in on the action  
"Wait Serena, you can't protect him. You can't even transform with your broken leg," Trista objected  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Serena said sheepishly   
"It's okay Serena. But you guys don't need to do all this for me! I'll be fine," Greg answered  
"Greg you are one of our friends, and practically Ami's boyfriend. Of course we are going to protect you!" Raye said smiling. While both Ami and Greg blushed a tomato red.  
"Hey Greg do you want to go to dinner with me?" Ami said suddenly. What happened to our shy Ami? Did she just ask him out on a date? Serena thought with a puzzled look on her face. As she glanced around the room she realized that everyone else was pondering the same question.  
"Sure Ami," Greg answered a bit surprised  
"Why don't you to love birds leave for dinner," Raye teased making Greg and Ami both blush even deeper  
"See ya guys later," Lita said stifling a giggle.  
That evening at dinner  
"Ami, How are your studies going?" Greg asked trying to start up a conversation  
"Good how about yours?" Ami replied  
"Good," Greg replied flatly, "Ami, Why are you guys helping me?"   
"Greg you are our close friend and we all care about you," Ami paused, "especially me,"  
"Ami, I also wanted to tell you that I miss you so much," Greg said blushing a bit  
"Oh Greg, I miss you so much too," Ami said smiling   
"Ami, my parents were thinking of letting me come back to Tokyo," Greg revealed suddenly  
"Really? Greg that is wonderful, but where will you live?" Ami asked  
"My parents were thinking of letting me rent an apartment in the city and allowing me to live by myself," Greg said  
"Greg, Won't you miss your family?" Ami asked softly as she reached for his hand  
"Yeah, but I want to be close to my friends and you," Greg whispered   
"Greg, we would love you to come and live her in Tokyo, but aren't you too young to live alone?" Ami asked concerned  
"I know but I miss you guys so much," Greg replied  
"Greg, It isn't very safe for you to live alone! Something could happen to you," Ami asked worried   
"Excuse me, would you like some dessert," a cold voice asked from behind them. They looked up to see a waiter staring down at them.  
"Um…no…just the check please," Greg said a bit startled  
"Are you sure?" the waiter insisted  
"No thanks," Ami said looking up  
"Don't you want some dessert for your last meal," the waiter snapped harshly  
"What did you just say?" Greg stammered  
"His last meal, what do you mean?" Ami said standing up  
"Just what I said," the waiter snapped harshly. Suddenly his clothing began to change into that of a general's uniform.  
"Oh no," Ami screamed as she pressed a button on her communicator. She looked into the tiny screen on her watch and found that it was fuzzy. She frantically pressed some button trying to signal her friends. The radio waves must be scrambled she realized as her friends' communicators wouldn't respond. Another figure suddenly appeared next to the general, he dressed in a long cloaked robe. Everyone else in the restaurant fled outside in fear while the two enemies' corner Ami and Greg  
"Kanti, Master of Deceit, remove the extra" Ankoyo ordered pointing at Ami  
"Yes my master," Kanti replied  
"I will deal with the boy," Ankoyo finished. His cold eyes turned upon Greg, sending a shiver down Greg's spine.   
"First you'll both have to deal with me," Ami yelled, "Mercury Star Power!"  
A few seconds later in her place stood the sailor scout of the planet Mercury.  
"Oh no not another sailor scout. They are always ruining my plans," Ankoyo groaned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black gem.  
"Kanti, destroy her! I will remove the spirit gem form this boy," Ankoyo ordered as he pointed the black gem at Greg. A beam of black energy shot out of it heading straight at Greg  
"Nooooooooo," Mercury screamed stepping in front of the blast. She screamed in agony as the beam passed through her body. She gasped and fell to her knees as the blast hit Greg in the chest. Greg grabbed his chest in pain as he collapsed to the floor on his back. On top of his chest a ball of shimmering blue energy began to gather.   
"Greg" Mercury screamed as she turned around to see her dear friend unconscious on the ground. Shy quickly crawled towards his side  
"Come to me spirit gem," Ankoyo commanded and the gem flew into his palm where it disappeared. "Destroy the girl!' Ankoyo ordered as he disappeared  
"You…you are going to pay for taking away my dear friend," Ami shouted angrily as she glared at Kanti.   
"Bring it on dearie," Kanti mocked   
"Greg was my dear friend and he had a special gift which he could have used to make this world a better place. You can never take him away from me because I love him," Ami declared tears streaming down her cheeks  
"In the name of Mercury I will punish you and your master for your evil deeds," Ami screamed. Suddenly her body began to glow as she prepared to attack. Planet Mercury please gives me the strength to save my friend. He means so much to me! Mercury thought as she concentrated on gathering her energy.  
"Mercury Tidal Waves," she yelled out in concentration as energy gathered in her right palm. The shimmering blue energy grew larger in her palms, which were at her right side. As her body began to glow brighter the ball of energy grew larger and larger. Tears streaming down her cheeks suddenly she yanked her palms in front of her body and yelled out "Destroy!" The ball of energy flew at Kanti who quickly jerked aside barely avoiding the blast. Sailor Mercury still deep concentration summoned the ball of pulsing energy and the suddenly it stopped in mid air and changed direction heading straight at Kanti.   
"Noooooooo," Kanti screamed as the blast of energy ripped through his flesh disintegrating his body. Sailor Mercury collapsed to the floor in exhaust next to Greg's body. She glanced over at her friend's face and vowed to save him before her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
SGS: HOw was that?  
Reader 1: Yeah How was it?  
SGS: Go away!  
Reader 1: make me  
SGS: I think i will (advancing on reader 1)  
Reader 2: e-mail her at sailor_golden_sun@hotmail.com  
SGS: stop stealing my lines!  
Reader 2: hehehe  



	10. Chapter 10

SGS: Aloha chicos y chicas! Como estas?   
Reader 1: Psycho  
SGS: what was that you said?  
Reader 1: Um...nothing...nothing at all  
SGS: That's what i thought, where is your other buddy, reader 2  
Reader 1: He is sick with a cold  
SGS: He deserves it!  
Reader2: thome thypthay  
SGS: What was that?  
Reader 2: I thaid thome thympothy  
SGS: What was that? Sailor golden sun is the best, is that what you said?   
Reader 2: Arrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh! Im doin to dill you  
SGS: I agree totally, I am the best! (HEHEHEHEHE)  
Reader 1: Get on with the story!  
SGS: Fine Chill out!  
  
  
Chapter 10  
"MOLLY!" Serena screamed loudly into the phone  
"What Serena?" Molly replied a bit annoyed on the other end  
"Oh My God! There is a huge shoe sale at the mall! Everything is half off" Serena screeched  
"WHAT? REALLY?" Molly yelled back excited  
"Yeah, Come on over to my place and we'll go" Serena replied  
"Sure," Molly paused, "But how are you going to get to the mall?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Serena replied. A sweat drop appeared on molly's head. "I know I'll ask Darien to give me a ride!"  
"Okay, I'll be over in a sec." Molly said as she hung up. Serena put down the receiver and then picked it up again. She then dialed in a phone number. The phone rang on the other side, and after a few second someone picked up the phone  
"Hello?" a voice answered  
"Hello Darien!" Serena sang (as out of key as she was)  
"Oh hi Serena," Darien replied cheerfully  
"Darien Can you give me and molly a ride to the mall, pleeeeeeezeeeeee!" Serena begged  
"Sure, I'm not busy," Darien replied, "I'll be over in few minutes," He said hanging up  
"Hey Serena, who were you talking to," a voice said from behind her. Serena turned around to see Rini  
"None of your business," Serena snapped   
"I'm making it my business," Rini replied shoving he face in front of Serena's. "It's Darien isn't it,"  
"Maybe, Maybe not," Serena replied  
"What did you bother him with this time?" Rini asked, "Why does he even put up with you? You're lazy, stupid, and a klutz! He deserves so much better then you!" Rini snapped angrily.  
Serena stunned by Rini's harsh words was speechless, she just sat there staring at Rini. My future daughter didn't think that I'm was good enough for Darien. But we were destined to be together…maybe Rini's right…Maybe me and Darien really aren't meant for each other…Maybe I'm not good enough for Darien Serena thought tears forming in her eyes. Rini clutched her ears shut expecting the shrill annoying wailing, but they never came only silent tears fell down Serena's cheeks. Rini was stunned, Serena never cried like that she always wailed.  
"Rini, I'm going out for a while," Serena said standing up and adjusting her crutches, "Please don't follow me I need to think for a while,"  
"Serena…" Rini began regretting her harsh words  
"I'll be back in a little while," Serena said softly tears still silently streaming down her cheeks, as she opened the front door and hobbled out shutting the door behind her. Rini just sat there on the couch stunned by Serena's sudden maturity.   
"That was way harsh," Rini said scolding herself, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings,"  
"Rini, Where did Serena go?" Luna asked as she entered the living room glancing around for her charge.   
"She went out for a walk," Rini replied   
"A walk? But she's using crutches?" Luna replied suspicious  
"Well that's what she said," Rini answered  
"Rini, Did you fight with her again?" Luna asked mother like  
"Yeah, I told her she wasn't good enough for Darien," Rini sighed regretfully, "But I really didn't mean it. I was just mad at her,"   
"Rini, You really shouldn't tell Serena things like that," Luna said scolding Rini softly  
"Yeah I know, but she made me so mad. She is always bugging Darien and," Rini said   
"Did someone say my name?" Darien interrupted walking into the room dressed in black pants, a navy cardigan sweater vest, and a leather jacket that would make any girl do a double take. (A/N: hehehe) "The door was open so I came in," he informed them  
"Hey Darien," Rini sighed guiltily  
"Hey teeny Rini!" Darien teased then realizing something was wrong, "What's wrong?"  
"Um…nothing," Rini said softly turning her head away from Darien   
"Come on Rini, maybe you'll feel better if you tell me what's wrong?" Darien persisted in a very father like manner  
"Well I…um…I kinda yelled at Serena before, but now I feel really bad about it," Rini paused looking down at her feet, "I told her that she wasn't good enough for you."  
"Oh Rini, You shouldn't have told her that. You know it isn't true at all. I hope you told Serena that you didn't mean to yell at her?" Darien scolded lightly  
"Well I didn't get a chance, Serena was so upset that she just said she was going for a walk and left," Rini said softly  
"Oh Rini, how about we go out to find her and say you're sorry?" Darien suggested  
"Um…she said that she didn't want to be bothered and that she wanted to think alone," Rini answered softly on the verge of tears  
"Rini, you just wait here then. I'll go look for her and tell her your sorry when we get back, okay?" Darien suggested hugging his future daughter warmly  
"Okay Darien," Rini replied softly  
* Ding Dong*  
"I'll get it," Darien said standing up and moving towards the door. He opened it to reveal a very excited Molly standing there.   
"Hey Darien," Molly said as she walked into the house glancing around the room, "Where's Serena?"   
"Um…Molly, Serena isn't feeling so hot, she can't go shopping with you right now," Darien answered  
"Is she okay? She isn't hurt is she? Did she fall down the stairs again and break her other leg?" Molly asked very concerned  
"No, she's okay just feeling a little under the weather," Darien answered  
"She sleeping," Rini added softly  
"Oh okay, I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow," Molly said turning towards the door, "Tell her I hope she feels better."   
"Sure, I'll tell her," Rini answered smiling. Molly then left the house, closing the door behind her.  
"Rini, I'm going to go look for Serena and talk to her. I'll leave my car here, she couldn't have gone far on crutches," Darien said standing up and grabbing his leather jacket, which he had thrown on the couch.   
"Okay Darien, I'll wait until you get back," Rini agreed. Darien then left to go look for Serena, leaving Rini sitting on the couch hugging Luna.   
*Meanwhile in the Tokyo suburbs*  
Serena hobbled down the street on her crutches, gazing at the beautiful night sky. The moon caught her eye, it was a full moon tonight she realized. She stopped for a few second to gaze at it peacefully. She then resumed her walk until she reached a small pedestrian bridge where she always went when she had to think. She sat down resting her back against the handrails, laying her crutches next to her side.   
Do I really deserve a guy like Darien? Is Rini right? Am I good enough for Darien? Serena sighed as these thoughts raced through her head.  
*At the same time in the sky above Serena*  
Teresa watched Serena slump down on the bridge. This would be the perfect time to eliminate herTeresa thought, She is weak and vulnerable, but something is different about her. I can faintly detect some energy around her, this wasn't there before Teresa watched her unsuspecting victim from above as she was about to attack, a thought hit her, That energy I felt around her, it's a shield. Those pitiful sailor soldiers must have used some sort of shield to prevent us from attacking her. No matter there pitiful energy can't protect her from my wrath Teresa fumed angrily. She quickly descended until she was directly behind Serena, who didn't realize the evil presence behind her.  
"Hello ex-princess Serenity," Teresa remarked coldly. Serena shot up like a light, dropping her crutches next to Teresa's smirking figure. She spun around moving to the opposite side of the bridge, but unable to place her weight on her leg she tripped and was forced to crawl over on her hands and knees.   
"Ter…Teresa…" Serena stammered in fear  
"I'm touched you remember me?" Teresa mocked, toying with her victim.  
"What…What… do you want?" Serena stammered trying to get up to her feet using the railing to hoist her up.  
"Do you really have to ask? You already know why I'm here don't you?" Teresa retorted   
"Stay away from me" Serena said boldly, staring back at Teresa  
"Sorry, No can do," Teresa said almost regretfully. "Prepare to die Princess," Teresa warned, glaring at Serena.  
"You…you don't have to do this Teresa," Serena stammered trying to buy time  
"Yes I do Princess," Teresa replied harshly  
"I mean what would you accomplish killing me off," Serena stated looking around for any source of help, but none was seen  
"I would become queen of this world then," Teresa laughed evilly, "and I'll finally get my brother back from your clutches,"  
"Your brother…do you mean Darien?" Serena asked softly  
"Who else would it be Princess?" Teresa mocked quietly  
"But Darien is still your brother, he would gladly accept you as his sister at any time. It's you who isn't accepting Darien as your brother now," Serena said  
"What do you mean?" Teresa asked her features lightning up  
"Teresa, Darien accepts you as his sister. So what are you fighting for now? You already got your brother back, you just have to go to him." Serena said softly  
"Darien accepts me as his sister," Teresa murmured quietly  
"Teresa, he is calling out for his sister to come home," Serena revealed  
"Darien? Darien please help me," Teresa said as she began to realize the truth. Suddenly a figure appeared above her.  
"Teresa, my queen. Don't buy into it she is trying to trick you! She lies to you my queen," Ankoyo hissed from above.  
"Darien?" Teresa stammered her eyes became filled with confusion  
"Teresa don't listen to him, Darien has always been your brother. He's trying to trick you," Serena begged grabbing a hold of Teresa's hand  
"Shut up girly," Ankoyo snapped, "Teresa she lies, Darien will only accept you as his sister once you have become queen."  
"Teresa don't listen to him. Follow your heart," Serena begged tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Shut up!" Ankoyo roared shooting a huge ball of energy from his palm point blank at Serena. The ball of energy touched the invisible shield of energy protecting Serena, causing the shield to glimmer a brilliant white. The shield held up against the blast but Serena was blown back against the other railing knocking her unconscious.   
"Darien? Darien where are you?" Teresa cried confused tears falling from her eyes. Ankoyo grasped Teresa's wrist tightly and activated the black gem on her necklace.  
"Teresa, Darien will only accept you once you have ruled this world," Ankoyo instructed into Teresa's ear as her body absorbed the black energy waves emitted by the black gem in her necklace. The energy waves grew larger enveloping her entire body in a shroud of negative energy. Suddenly Teresa's body reappeared as her body absorbed all the negative energy. Once all the energy was absorbed, she opened her eyes to reveal cold tunnels devoid of any feeling or emotion.  
"I must conquer this world, then Darien shall once again be mine," Teresa repeated brainwashed  
"Teresa, my queen. That one lied to you," Ankoyo said pointing one bony finger at Serena's limp figure, "You must destroy her!"   
"Patience Ankoyo, She is protected by a shield now, but once that shield come down she will be mine," Teresa laughed mirthlessly   
"Yes my queen," Ankoyo replied, I'm wasting too much energy in brainwashing this twit. She is very stubborn and resists my brainwashing greatly. I can feel her good trying to break through, but she must remain under my control at all costs. She is essential to my domination of this world  
"Ankoyo," Teresa said interrupting his thoughts, "Let us leave this place,"  
"Yes my queen," Ankoyo purred submissively. The two then disappeared, leaving Serena still unconscious against the railing.  
*A few minutes on a street nearby*  
Darien is running, looking around for Serena.  
Where is Serena? She has been gone for over an hour by now Darien thought glancing at his watch then up at the sky, Uh oh it's going to rain soon. I'd better find her quickly He ran past the footbridge when something caught his eye; a figure was slumped against the railing. As he drew nearer to the bridge, he realized that the figure slumped against the railing was Serena.   
"Serena!" Darien yelled concerned running over to the unconscious girl. He quickly checked her pulse, relieved to find one. She's unconscious, what happened to her? Darien thought as he picked Serena up into his arms. He then proceeded to carry her home.   
*Back at Serena's house*  
"Serena!" Luna yelped as she saw Darien carry her unconscious figure into the room, "What happened to her?"  
"I don't know. I just found her like this!" Darien said as he softly placed her on the sofa  
"Serena! Oh my gosh," Rini screamed as she dissolved into tears when she walked into the room, "It's all my fault. It's my fault," Rini wailed  
"Rini, she's okay! Don't worry it wasn't your fault at all," Darien said reassuring his daughter.  
"I'll get some ice for her," Luna said as she ran off into the kitchen  
"I'll help you Luna," Rini said running off  
"Ouch my head," Serena groaned as she opened her eyes. Suddenly remembering where she had been she sat straight up and looked around, I'm not outside anymore, what happened? Suddenly she felt two strong hands on her shoulders pushing her back down onto the sofa. She tilted her head backward to see Darien's grinning face.  
"ahhhhh," Serena screamed in surprise  
"Ahhhhh yourself meatball head," Darien replied jokingly  
"Jerk," Serena muttered as she smacked him with a pillow upside the head  
"What happened to Teresa and that weird guy called Ankoyo," Serena asked confused and dazed  
"What do you mean Teresa?" Darien asked worried  
  
SGS: That's it end of chapter 10, I gotta go but for those who read my other fic, I will be a little late on posting up the next chapter! I am having some computer problems! Well gtg! Have a nice weekend! 


End file.
